Such a stop position damping device is known from DE 20 2014 009 249 U1 for example. This stop position damping device has a damping cylinder with a first end and a second end. The damping cylinder is supported within a damping cylinder supporting arrangement. The damping cylinder supporting arrangement is slidably arranged at bearing bodies in the height direction and spring biased in height direction. At the side facing in the biasing direction, the damping cylinder supporting arrangement has rolls, with which it is in contact at an abutment surface of the stationary element. The biasing force is responsible that a continuous contact of the rolls with the stationary element is maintained in a using condition. The damping cylinder supporting arrangement can be disposed between the frame and the wing of a door or a window, for example. Due to the spring bias, the damping cylinder supporting arrangement is biased away from the wing against the frame. Thus, the damping cylinder supporting arrangement is able to move in height direction relative to the wing and the frame and can adopt a defined working position upon contact of the rolls at the abutment surface of the frame.
Such a height adjustment that slidably supports the damping cylinder supporting arrangement in height direction and that is adjustable during operation is elaborate and thus expensive. The mounting requires handling of many separate parts.
Known stop position damping devices may involve mistakes during mounting that may result in damage during subsequent start-up. It is an object of the present invention to provide a stop position damping device of which the mounting is easy and a mounting fault does not result in damage of the stop position damping device.